


Play Goodbye

by takosmswth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, The love story of two control freaks is not a love story at all, college students bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth
Summary: Inspired by the song “さよならごっこ” by amazarashi.





	Play Goodbye

大学设定

预备职业排球选手兔x预备体育记者苇

 

二人关系混乱预警 是甜的

 

***

木兔光太郎决定休学一年，而这事赤苇京治应该是最后一个知道的。

木兔本人也不知道怎么回事，明明还打算提前去跟赤苇商量下，结果回过神来的时候，已经板上钉钉了不说，身边远近的人，就还没跟赤苇说过了。不，说不定他已经知道了，只不过不是从自己这里罢了。

“可恶啊。”木兔说着，把下巴放到桌子上，手拽着头发。旁边的同学瞪了他一眼，警告他安静点。

他接受了国外某家俱乐部为期一年的邀约，夏天的时候就要离开东京。学校主干道的公示栏贴上了着他比赛时的大特写，不知道是谁拍的，跃动感和肌肉线条仿佛古希腊的大理石雕像，惹眼极了。来来往往的总有人停下来看。

按以往，木兔巴不得大家的反应再热烈些，可如今他甚至不敢往主路的方向上走。心里总觉着自己犯了大错，但至于自己究竟错在哪里，为什么不告诉赤苇这件事，他也想不太明白。

那就干脆不去想，一下课，木兔就光速溜去体育馆。他热好身的时候经理还没到，于是便自己把球拿出来，练起跳发。今天赤苇不会来，他晚上有学习会。想到这里，木兔心情突然变得很微妙，一连下网了好几个。他把筐里的球发完，然后走到场边拿起手机，没有新消息。

赤苇考上了文学部，专攻日本文学，说是以后想进报社，做体育新闻。对于赤苇高中便决定彻底放弃职业排球这件事，木兔虽然一开始不太情愿，但说实话并不意外，那时候只是不太能理解为什么他突然对新闻产生了兴趣。不过他也清楚赤苇总能有一套理论来说服自己，自己是无论如何也驳不倒的，只能赞同并全力支持。

“我去训练了，晚上一起回去？”他拿起手机，回过神来的时候消息已经显示“已读”。他们上一条对话还停留在赤苇提醒他早点睡觉。

“好。”

赤苇回复得很快，木兔竟一时不知道该怎么继续对话。他不是那种会对自己和他人关系做过多假设的人，所以他琢磨不出赤苇这样的回复究竟代表着什么。是在等着自己的回复吗？还是恰好手机就在身边呢？难道还有其他什么可能吗？他想不出来。或者说，“去想”本身就已经在违背木兔光太郎的本性了。他不知道为什么，可“难过”是真切的——自己的“隐瞒”和“欺骗”，让他和赤苇的关系变得有些不一样了。

本不应该这样的。

 

*** 

都电荒川线从王子站前到向原要三站，从早稻田到东池袋四丁目要五站。高中的时候他们从王子坐到向原，然后木兔往南，赤苇往北，这样的生活持续了大约一年半；大学之后他们从早稻田坐到东池袋，然后一起回公寓，这样的生活持续了三年。但是随着自己的离开，荒川线将由“他们的”变成“赤苇的”。木兔突然觉得不管自己有多么正当的理由，也逃不掉“自私”这个判决。这下倒好，他想，完全不知道该说些什么。

一如此前的一千个夜晚，他们肩靠肩坐在电车上，各自拿着一本书，静谧在空气中纯净地流淌。高中的时候赤苇习惯在车上阅读，后来的某天木兔手里也多了本一样的——毕竟每天都要偷偷看赤苇的实在是太累了，更何况赤苇看得总是很快，他根本跟不上。只有在月刊排球发售当日，两个人翻页的频率会达到惊人的同步。

下车的时候木兔问赤苇在看什么。“是本讲跑步的小说。*”赤苇回答。

“好看吗？”

“就觉得，那些能只专注地做一件事、纯粹地生活着的人，谁都会羡慕、谁都会向往吧。”

“可是现实生活总会有很——多——很——多——意料之外的事，会分心才是正常的啊。”木兔展开双臂连比带划，试图反驳。“那些人说不定也有很多烦恼呢。”

“意料之外的事吗……”赤苇说，“木兔前辈，周末没事的话就陪我去看看单车吧。”

“诶？”

“我打算明年开始骑车通勤。木兔前辈要出国吧，那我一个人就没什么继续坐电车的必要了。而且我也要开始实习……”

“对不起。真的对不起！”

可是，道歉又有什么用呢？语言真的能够修补那些被损害的、改变那些已经发生的吗？木兔攥紧拳头，低下头。

赤苇突然停下来，轻轻握住木兔的手腕。“为什么要道歉呢木兔前辈。”他说，“你不可能不去的；你要是选择不去，才真的要道歉——不过不是对我，而是对你自己。”电车从高架桥上疾驰出站，居酒屋门前的灯笼在风中摇摆，光线明灭，拂过脸颊的空气温暖干燥，手腕上传来的触感还要再热一些。

他不知道说什么，反手扣住赤苇的手指。

“放心吧，木兔前辈。我会追上来的。”那个人的笑有什么魔力，不然木兔光太郎为什么会如此笃定，自己绝对会是世界第一的王牌呢。

 

*** 

木兔想，如果说以前是为了快乐而不断努力，那么既然现在已经知道“努力”并不往往会带来“快乐”，有的时候甚至痛苦大于快乐。“这就是成年人的生活。”有时自己也会发出这样的感叹。可自己为什么还要拼命往前冲呢？到底是为什么呢？

 他想不明白。

 

*** 

木兔洗完澡出来，发现房间里没有人。最后他在阳台上找到了赤苇，那人正手里拿着罐啤酒，趴在栏杆上静静地望着外面。这几年赤苇褪去了少年人的青涩，变得有棱有角起来，但依然身形瘦长，不过不是那种柔弱的瘦。偶尔——极其偶尔的情况下，木兔会回忆起那个说着“我打二传，请多指教”的娃娃脸后辈。那天的夕阳很美，月色也很美。

“‘一年时间差’。”他走近听到赤苇喃喃道。

“什么？”

“木兔前辈，我们之间总是差着一年呢。”

“呃……”虽然这个事实过于明显，但木兔能从中体会到某些自己也很熟悉的感觉。他向来想到什么就说什么，可有些“感觉”实在是无法用语言传达，此时他便缄默了——他也曾经为此凝望过困惑迷惘的天花板，在月光里辗转反侧。不是说他选择忽视这种感受，而是他会去寻找办法：要么物理发泄，要么去解决问题。此时，他意识到赤苇跟他有着同样的感受；而下一刻，他娓娓道来：

“所以如果我休学一年的话，我们不是就能一起毕业了吗？”

“木兔前辈，这不是……”

“我之前一直不明白你为什么非要考文学部。直到你跟我说以后想当记者，我多少才能猜到一些。而我现在做的这个决定，你明白吗？你肯定明白的。”

“嗯……”

“那么赤苇，你怎么看待我们的关系？”

“嗯？”

“早稻田的文学部很强。我是在知道这一点之后才彻底决定来这里的——当然排球部也不差劲就是了。”木兔背靠着栏杆，拉开啤酒罐，“老实说，我不知道我们算什么。但从那个时候起，我便知道以后自己做的每一个决定，每一个，都没办法不去考虑你。赤苇啊，你说，这种‘感情’到底是什么呢？”

是什么呢？木兔想。

这种不是友情，不是爱情，甚至远远超过亲情的感情，它有多美好，它就有多残忍。互相依靠着，互相逼迫着：要跳的更高，要走的更远。它像是某种生命体，一旦开始就没有停止，直到死亡。耳边只剩深入骨髓的呼吸与振聋发聩的心跳，血与汗紧贴着皮肤奔流。

赤苇笑了。那是一种舒适的、志在必得的胜者才会有的笑容。

“我是看了木兔前辈打球，才决定来枭谷的。”他突然说，“这样说也有点好笑，国中的时候明明偏差值够考其他的高中，偏要靠体育特招来了枭谷；后来反倒是明明能靠特招上大学，却非要自己去考，好像非要把生活过成这么别扭的样子，但我其实并没有这个意图。我只是觉得，一直一直都忙着追随你的脚步，假如有朝一日能真的跟你并排就好了。这么想的话，似乎不管是什么困难就都能跨越了。”

 

***

“我说啊，木兔前辈，从中学到现在，我一次次追随着你的背影，也知道我们确实会在某处相遇；但是，每一次相遇总归而言是要分离的。所以我想，要么就再也不见，要么就一直在你旁边。这两个事情看起来矛盾，实际上是可以同时发生的。虽然我毕业后大概不会再上场比赛，但我保证你想打的排球绝对少不了我。不过，如果要说‘一切都在我的计划中’难免会显得有些自大，那我就还是这么想吧：生活果然真好呢。”

 

 ***

“想得一如既往，不，是变本加厉的多呢，赤苇。”

“木兔前辈难道怕了吗？”

“怎么会，喜欢的不行呢。”

 

 

fin.

 

***

 

*是《强风吹拂》

 


End file.
